


One Bad Cover-Up Story

by rings_of_purity



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Falcon has to be the worst liar ever, From Steve, Hi I'm Scott, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oh hell no, Sam gets his ass kicked by Scott, Steve will find out, The ants did this, Tony is done, Tony sort of gets a hug, maybe some Stony?, not really - Freeform, that did not just happen, the ants did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rings_of_purity/pseuds/rings_of_purity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Steve sort of finds out on what happened between Ant-Man and Falcon. What does Falcon tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bad Cover-Up Story

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing Ant-Man, I wondered what happened if Steve sort of found out about this? What would Sam actually tell him? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Ant-Man :/

Oh shit.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Like, double shit.

How the hell did he let that happen?!

And who the fuck was that?!

Oh right. His name was Ant-Man.

Ant-Man.

What kind of name is that?

Forget about that, he's screwed. And so is Stark because supposedly he has the best security tech in the world.

Did he even say that?

Sam didn't even care, because Tony is still getting screwed. And Sam even more, since technically, he's part of the Avengers facility and the facility is responsible for all security measures taken on Avengers ground.

And he was the one sent to check out the trespasser in the first place.

Fuck.

Sam sighed and looked around him, noticing dugged up dirt everywhere and an indent on one of the outside walls of the facility from their earlier fight. For a guy that goes by the name of Ant-Man, he sure packs a pretty mean punch. But the shrinking, though. Now that's something. It's like, one second he's there and then -BOOM- he's gone. Comes back the next second and now he's all up in his face and -POW- right in the nose! It's not broken, though.

Then he disabled the wings.

How is he going to explain this to Tony?

Falcon shook his head and decided to head back to HQ, kicking a pebble while he was it. That dude could really be a great asset to the Avengers. He's got the suit and stuff and that shrinking thing would be of useful help in missions to come.

He'll discuss this is with Cap...right after he disables the security camera and erases all footage from the last 30 minutes.

Sure it's doing it without Cap's consent, but for very good reasons. And if he does get caught, better by the Black Widow than Captain America. He doesn't want anymore seven minutes in hell with Scarlet Witch as punishment. Hell, not Heaven. (Don't even ask.)

Plus, how would Cap react if he knew an outsider actually defeated an Avenger, got past some pretty high-tech security, went into some storage unit, stole something from there, got back out unnoticed and escaped in a span of about ten to fifteen minutes (would've been five, but Falcon got in the way).

And speaking of the devil.

"Falcon!"

Damn it. Seriously, Capsicle?

"Sir yes sir?" Falcon saluted and turned around, greeting a much too serious soldier. But wait, he couldn't have known about this whole thing because wasn't Cap in a meeting with Nick Fury or something with the rest of the entire Avengers? He didn't go because of last week's meeting. Learned that it's never a good time for a Nyan the Cat video when everybody's pissed off. Fury was practically steaming and lodged a knife into the table once, Steve looked redder than ever (yes, he was also mad), Tony wasn't even paying attention like always (and was coincidentally watching a Nyan the Cat video too on his own phone), the assassins were busy trying to chase down the Hulk who went loose and made a giant hole in the wall and had no regards to lawn maintenance, Thor was in Asgard (lucky oaf) and the New Avengers were wondering if this thing happens a lot. And it usually does.

Steve (not Cap; he wasn't in uniform) gave him a suspicious look, but shook his head. "What was going on out there? Someone told me we've been alerted of an intruder?"

"Uh, nothing. It was just an ant. A lot of ants. Flying ants. Strong ants." Yeah.

"Ants?"

"Or it could've been bees, I don't know. For all I know there could be a bee hive hidden in an ant hill down in the ground."

"A bee hive in an ant hill?"

"Yes. A large and a small one too. I'm not sure if there's a medium-sized one, but I can check if you want?" Yes, just say yes and let the Falcon get passed you and into the security room.

Steve just looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Falcon...why in the world would I want you to check if a medium-sized bee hive exists?"

"Because...It's...work related?"

"How is it work-related?"

"Well, it's on Avengers territory and anything that happens in Avengers territory is usually work-related?"

"So...if Hawkeye were to play Chicken outside, even if he's not suppose to because he's working...It's considered work-related?"

"Yes. Hawkeye is working while playing Chicken. He's working, so it's considered work-related."

"I'm sorry, but your logic doesn't even make sense." Steve raised an looking at him incredulously. He didn't know if it was suppose to be a joke or not, but if it was, it was a pretty darn confusing one. And a bad one too.

"It's not suppose to." The Falcon flashed him a toothy grin.

Say what now? Apparently, Steve has had enough and walked around him, intending to walk outside and see if any damage has been done or if these ants and the bee hive was there...somewhere. Falcon panicked and tried to chase after him, but the super soldier made it outside to see patches of dirt somewhere, and an indent on the wall next to him.

"So the ants did this?"

Steve turned around to look at him square in the eye, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. Stark should know where to make our HQ next time, bug free you know."

"No, I don't know." The Captain sighed and walked outside, surveying the area before his eyes landed on the indent on the to him. "Should I even ask?" He asked, motioning to the wall.

"Charity."

"Charity?"

"Well why not? It's for the kids, Steve! Don't all charities revolve around the kids?" Falcon explained before feeling a spark in his wings, the broken one jittering a bit.

Steve was not convinced. If the Falcon was hosting an event here in Avengers HQ, he would've known about it immediately. Since he's the boss. "And this one involves ants and indents on the wall? I thought this was Tony's kind of thing?"

"Anything for the kids. And if he can do it, so can I."

Another sigh of exasperation. Then Steve decided that if he wasn't going to get his answers from his friend, he'll have to resort to going for the security cameras. At least those don't lie. They do glitch, though. But not Stark's. Never Stark's.

"Whatever you say, Falcon." Cap nodded and headed inside...towards the security cameras. Oh hell no.

And speak of the second devil.

"Cap cap! Did you check the problem already?"

Sure enough, Tony Stark was storming down the hallway, phone on one hand. Steve nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Fuck yes."

"Language."

"Whatever, grandpa. What was it?"

"Internet went down...apparently some 'ants' did it." Steve looked at Sam at the same time.

"Ants?" Tony was hardly convinced at all. "Someone shoot me." He facepalmed.

"I don't believe him as well, so I'm going to check the footage right now." Steve nodded, turning around. Tony would've followed him but he shrieked (in such a manly way) and walked over to Falcon instead.

"The fuck happened to your wings?"

Oh yeah. It broke. "It broke."

"...How?"

"I was flying, and these ants-"

"I'm done." Tony rolled his eyes and started walking away towards the exit, before he was heaved over someone's shoulder (Steve's shoulder) and taken to the opposite direction. He squeaked in surprise and glared at him. "Let me go, Steve!"

"Meeting isn't even halfway done. You'll be fine." Cap smiled and walked away.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Language!"

The Falcon shook his head and laughed, before realizing that he still had time to erase the footage. Cap was never going to find out, until the time was right. Which was almost never, except on weekends because everybody seems more relaxed on weekends.

So he made a beeline to the security room...And the door was locked.

"Sorry, Falcon. Going to have to wait until I come back." Steve smiled, still carrying a pissed off Tony, before leaving to the meeting again.

Say what now?


End file.
